Rumble Roses: Destined for Battle
by U.Kanaka
Summary: This is my attempt at making a continuous storyline, ranging from Rumble Roses to Rumble Roses XX, starting off with a story about Kamikaze Rose's demise.
1. Chapter 0

**Rumble Roses: A Fighter's Destiny**

**Chapter 0: Prelude**

The locker room was oddly silent, as Kamikaze Rose made her way to her locker.

"Odd. No one's here. I know I was in the final match, but everyone couldn't have finished changing so fast. How could it be this empty?" She said to herself.

"That's because I told everyone to leave." A voice said, coming from behind Kamikaze Rose.

"Anesthesia, what do you want? You have a lot of nerve sneaking up on me, after what you pulled in the ring. You keep throwing those stiff shots and someone is going to knock you on your ass." Kamikaze replied.

Anesthesia chuckled playfully. "I was only testing …"

"Testing what?" Kamikaze asked, curiously.

"….testing how tough that perfect little body of yours is." Anesthesia replied, with a sly grin, trailing her fingers lightly across Kamikaze's neck.

Kamikaze immediately slaps her hand away in disgust.

"Mmmm, feisty, just the way I like them." Anesthesia said, chuckling.

"So I guess the girls were right, you really do play for the other team." Kamikaze said in a disgusted tone

"Silly doggy, I'm not looking at your body for carnal pleasure, though I wouldn't mind, I'm looking at it in a scientifically sense." She said, smiling.

Kamikaze chuckled. "You really have lost it." She said, grabbing her duffel bag and headed for the door.

"Such a bad doggy." Anesthesia said under her breath. She reached into the pocket of her nurse outfit and pulled out a syringe. She snuck up behind Kamikaze and pulled off the cap, exposing the needle.

As Kamikaze reached the locker room door, Anesthesia lunged forward, forcing the needle point into her neck and injecting the drug into her blood stream. Kamikaze immediately backhanded her, throwing Anesthesia backwards, and then covering the spot of the injection with her hand.

"You bitch! What did you inject into me with?!" Kamikaze shouted.

Anesthesia laughed. "Aww, now, now, all little doggies need to be put to sleep at one point in time." She said with a smile.

Kamikaze's eyes widened in a horrified expression. "You…..You euthanized me?!" She said in shocked tone.

"Something like that…." Anesthesia said with a coy smile. "… after all, I need that perfect little body of yours intact. Can't risk damaging it by beating you unconscious, and I know you would never participate voluntarily in my experiment, so I resorted to drugging you instead." She continued.

"Ex- Experiment?! What do you mean? Wha….What are you up to?" Kamikaze asked. She leaned against the locker as she felt the injection begin to take effect.

Anesthesia smirked. "Every Rose in this tournament wants to be known as the 'Ultimate Grappler', no doubt, you included. When I pondered the possibility of this, I realized that no one in this tournament can achieve this, myself included, not because of lack of training or determination, but because we are humans. Our bodies are flawed and weak. We can hyperextend our knees, tear our quads or even rip our A.C.L.s, and when that happens, our at chance at immortality is delayed or even gone. As people, we want to belong; we want friends and the companionship of others, so the girls befriend one another. Sometimes its good and the girls make a successful tag team, even winning the tag tiles. Other times, one girl will get jealous of the other's success and betray them, or even one little bit of miscommunication can lead to dysfunction and break the team." She said.

"Y-y-ya….so? That's just human nature. Yo-you have to have dis…cipline, confidence and trust." Kamikaze said slowly.

Anesthesia simply laughed. "That doesn't always work, now does it? After all, we tagged before you won that damn title. As your partner, we were tag champs and unbeatable. Yet, you never gave me a title shot, never gave me a chance to be immortalized as a champion, a chance to have my name in the record books. But no matter, unlike you, I'm not as selfish. I am going to give you a once in a lifetime chance to be apart of the greatest title reign of all time!" She continued.

Kamikaze, attempting to fight off the effects of the drug, slid down the side of the locker til she reached the ground. "Wh-what are you t-t-talking about?" She asked, somewhat coherent.

"Silly doggy, you are one of the best woman champions and one hell of a tag team partner. You have one hell of a body: strong, flexible, always in shape and sexy as hell, what better choice for my creation's body, than yours?" Anesthesia said.

"Wh-wh-what?!" Kamikaze struggled to respond.

"If God cannot create the 'Ultimate Grappler' than I don't see why I can't try my hand at it?" Anesthesia said with a smile.

Kamikaze's eyes widen as wide as they possibly could, within the influence of the drug.

"WH-WHAT?! T-T-THIS IS INSANITY! THE G-G-GIRLS WILL NEVER GO FOR THIS!" Kamikaze exclaimed, still trying to fight off the effects of the drug.

Anesthesia laughed again. "Don't you think I know that? I took care of them. Some are drugged, like you, and will join you in the creation of the 'Ultimate Grappler'. While the others, well, they don't see a problem with my plan."

After Anesthesia finished her statement, five female grapplers emerged from the shadows. Each one bearing a distinctive tattoo of the same nature on exposed parts of their bodies. They bore glazed over looks.

"Wha-what did you do to them?" Kamikaze stuttered as her breathing began to slow and her eyes began to close.

"Nothing, really. The doggies now know who their master is." Anesthesia replied.

Kamikaze's body began to shut down. Her eyes began to close slowly and her hearing died out. Her last vision was that of Anesthesia walking over to her. No footsteps were heard, as she watched Anesthesia kneel down in front of her. She looked into Kamikaze's eyes for a bit, smiled, and then leaned in and kissed her lips. Kamikaze's eyes closed during the kiss, to open no more.

Anesthesia smiled as she wiped her lips and stood before Kamikaze's limp body. "Mmmm, just as I thought, you're a good kisser as well." Anesthesia looked at Kamikaze's limp body. "I guess my kiss was so good, it practically killed her." Anesthesia laughed at her own joke. " Doggies…." She shouted. "…take her to my operating room. It is time to build my perfect creation, and when the next Tournament of the Roses comes about, I'll test my grappler against the best-of the-best of the new age grapplers. Things are appearing to be very promising." Anesthesia laughed, leaving the locker room, followed by the group of female wrestlers carrying Kamikaze's body.


	2. Chapter 1a

**Rumble Roses: **_**Destined for Battle**_

**Ch. 1, Part A: **_**High Flying Qualifying**_

**The crowd was cheering excitedly, while standing out of their chairs, for the two combatants laying it all out in the middle of the ring. One of the combatants, a dark skinned luchador, charged at her opponent, a short, black haired Japanese woman.**

"**Daughter of Kamikaze Rose or not, you are going down!" shouted the lucha star, leaping into the air, hooking her ankles around the neck of her opponent, spinning herself around, causing her opponent to flip with the head scissors take over.**

**The Japanese girl quickly stuck out her palm, pressing it flat against the canvas of the mat, granting her enough time to get her feet planted on the mat, as opposed as her back laying flat.**

**The female luchador brought herself to one knee, believing her move had connected, only to be caught by surprise when her opponent landed on her feet and immediately attempted a dropkick towards her.**

**The dropkick connected with the female lucha star. She quickly rolled backwards upon the contact, lessening the blow. The female lucha star landed in a similar, one knee position as before, staring at her opponent, who was also on one knee.**

**The crowd erupted with even more cheers at the sight of chain wrestling, with the men in the audience cheering the loudest.**

**The female lucha stood up, smirking. "Guess they are really into this match. That or they are really into that little red number you are wearing."**

**The Japanese woman looked down at her attire. Her skin-tight, red top could have been classified as more of a sports bra, than an actual top. Its tightness allowed for perfect maneuverability, as well as perform her moves flawlessly, without her 'assists' getting in the way, though it did amplify her curves greatly, especially the part of the top closest to her cleavage which was black with white lettering, spelling out the word "Zero."**

**Along with her top, she wore a matching pair of skin-tight shorts, which remained unbuttoned, though never falling due to how tightly they hugged her hips, amplifying the curves of her bottom. From the opening of her shorts, "Zero" could be seen, spelled out in the same style as her top, on the piece of attire beneath her shorts. Both items were accented by red leather boots.**

"**Yeah, well your outfit spells out 'fan service' quite well." The woman replied with a smile.**

**The lucha star smirked from beneath her white, sequined mask. The mask covered the majority of her face, leaving just enough for fans to see her beauty. Along with the mask, she donned a matching sports bra-like top, one with straps that wrapped around her torso. Her waist was covered with a matching, white sequined skirt that was open in the front, revealing skimpy wrestling briefs of a matching color. Her attire was accented with boots of the same style and color.**

"**Well, whether they are here to see us wrestle, or simply 'bounce', let's give them something to remember us by." The lucha star said, "When they leave here, they will remember the name of 'La Mariposita'…"**

"…**. And Reiko Hinamoto!" the Japanese woman added with a smirk.**

**The fans, whose cheering had quieted for a bit, began cheering louder, each for their favorite grappler.**

"**Vamanos Mariposita! Lucha todos los luchadores y Lucha libre!" a lucha libre fan shouted in spanish.**

"**Come on Reiko, hit the 'Angel Dive'" a 'Reiko' fan shouted.**

**La Mariposita charged at Reiko, sticking her forearm out to attempt a clothesline. Reiko ducked under, hooking her arm under the shoulder of La Mariposita, positioning herself behind, then hooking her other arm under the other shoulder of La Mariposita and picked her up. Leaning back with her body, Reiko threw La Mariposita backwards with an under hook – release German suplex.**

**La Mariposita landed on the back of her neck, groaning, as she held it in pain. Reiko continued her attack by charging her downed opponent, executing a running leg-drop onto the already pained neck. La Mariposita's body jerked in pain, as she groaned louder.**

**Reiko became worried about her opponent but realized that now was her best chance to win. Reiko dragged 'La Mariposita' into position, then proceeded to climb the turnbuckle, her back facing her opponent. She crouched down on the top of the turnbuckle, taking a deep breath, leapt off the turnbuckle, doing a back flip, twisting and turning her body. She landed, stomach – to – stomach on her opponent, hooking the leg for the pin. Reiko's fans cheered upon seeing her move connect, "Angel Dive!, Angel Dive!".**

**Reiko's twisting, corkscrew moonsault had connected perfectly and she had 'La Mariposita' in a pinning situation. The referee pounded the mat, "One, two, three!" The crowd chanted along with the referee's count. The bell rang, signaling the end of the match.**

"**The winner of the match, Reiko Hinamoto!" the announcer said. Reiko's music blared through the speakers, as she posed in the ring for her fans.**

**Shortly after, in the locker room – **

**Reiko made her way to her locker, having just finished her shower, she had a towel wrapped around her nude body, her hair is still damp after being towel dried.**

"**Did you really think that was a good match? You have got to be out of your mind…" said a voice coming from behind her. Reiko jumped slightly, startled. She turned and met her surprise guest. "La Mariposita!" she gasped.**

**La Mariposita smirked. " … because we tore the house down." Reiko smiled at the statement and opened her locker as La Mariposita leaned against the locker next to her.**

"**So you aren't mad?" Reiko asked as she put on her bra and panties.**

"**How could I be mad? I just had an awesome match with the daughter of legendary wrestler, Kamikaze Rose." La Mariposita said, smiling.**

**Reiko sighed happily. "That's good then." She said while putting on a pair of jeans.**

"**Oh, and call me 'Lisa'. Saying 'La Mariposita' all the time can get really annoying." She said, smirking.**

**Reiko smiled, but it faded when she noticed something unusual in her locker. She removed the item while taking her shirt out. The item was a thick envelope with her name written in thick, black, cursive lettering.**

**She opened the envelope and removed the contents from within, which happens to be thick, invitational paper. Reiko studied the invitation carefully before reading it aloud.**

**The invitation read:**

**Reiko Hinamoto,**

**Your fighting and wrestling skills have shown that you are a superb fighter, let alone the fact that you are the daughter of the legendary wrestler, Kamikaze Rose, has peaked our interest. We are hosting a tournament consisting of the world's greatest wrestlers, which we refer to as "Roses of the Ring". We are requesting your participation in the First Annual, 'Tournament of the Roses'. Enclosed, you will find directions to the arena in which the tournament will be held.**

**We anticipate your acceptance.**

**Reiko just looked at the paper. She then turned to Lisa. "Did you get an invite?" She asked.**

**Lisa shook her head. "I have to be at the tournament sponsored by D.O.A. Tech. I have some business to attend to there." Lisa said in a grim tone.**

**Reiko nodded in response. "Do you think I should go?" She asked Lisa.**

**"Why not? They obviously knew your mom, that's why they sent you the invite." Lisa said with a shrug.**

**Reiko nodded in approval. 'Knew my mom eh? Maybe they might know something about the life she lived. And what happened to her.' Reiko thought.**

**Reiko looked at the invite, curious about its origins and who sent it.**

**End of Chapter 1A.**

**Next Chapter: "Grit versus Glamour: The Texas Cowgirl and The Pop Princess"**


End file.
